Games of Life and Death
by Hari ng Laro
Summary: I'm pretty sure you're all aware of the 'Duel Monster' series of YGO, well this is what happened WITHOUT Duel M. Yami so far is a maniac who is murdering people in GAMES, Yugi is not aware of what is going on. Heck, he doesn't even know Yami exists. Yami


Hello peoples!! I've not updated anything or written anything new in a while, courtesy of a computer virus _.   
  
Yuutsu: Ow. . . Wha-what happened? ?_?  
  
Anyway, read and review!! Ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: It should be pretty obvious that I don't own YGO, so STOP giving me all those weird looks!!  
  
DUEL ONE-PUZZLE OF THE GODS  
  
Hi. I'm Yuugi Mutou. Maybe you've heard of me. . . anyways, I've been feeling kinda weird lately. People say that strange things have been happening ever since I solved the Sennen Puzzle, but I'll get to that later. I'm a tenth grader at Domino High. I'm the 'pipsqueak' that bullies like to pick on, I get beaten up a lot, I hate school (the bullies tend to get me there), and I like to play games. Pretty average huh? I used to be pretty lonely too, but that all ties in with the Sennen Puzzle of course!! You see; the Sennen Puzzle was _supposed_ to be a memento from my grandpa. The only problem with the memento business was that grandpa wasn't dead. Whatever, he _will_ be someday. I'll never forget the day I pieced the puzzle together. . .  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
I can't believe that Ushio could be so mean to Jounochi and Honda!!! I wonder how he knew that Jounochi and Honda were bullying me. He beat them up pretty badly; you've got to admit it. He now is expecting me to pay him 200000 yen for something I didn't ask him to do!! I only have 1656 yen so far. I'm toast.  
  
~BURNT toast~  
  
AACK! I HATE THOSE ANNOYING DISEMBODIED VOICES THAT POP UP RANDOMLY IN PEOPLES HEADS!!! That's when I realized I was working on the Sennen Puzzle _again_. I decided that I could brood over my doom later, while I was still alive I planned on having fun. So I started putting the puzzle together. Surprisingly it wasn't as hard as usual today, I suppose it's one of those 'Get your feelings down on paper' err, puzzle things. Anyway. It was easier. I had just one more piece to go!! My heart was pounding, I reached into the box to get the last piece when, I noticed. . . . . .IT WAS GONE!!!!! I was hysterical; I wouldn't get my wish! I turned my room upside- down in a matter of seconds but I still couldn't find it. I was giving up hope and decided _now_ would be a good time to brood over everything. I mean; my world was collapsing around me. My miserable thoughts were interrupted by someone who had decided to visit my room.  
  
" Yuugi!!!" it was my grandfather. You know, the kooky man who owns the Kame Game Shop.  
  
"Hi grandpa," I said miserably as I stared into space. It's quite common among invisible people, you just can't tell because they're invisible. How do I know this? Well, I'm one of the 'invisible' peoples.  
  
"Whoa! Yuugi, you finished the Sennen Puzzle already?!"  
  
"No grandpa." I replied, I was missing one piece, and besides that what did he mean by 'already'? I've been working on this puzzle for _8_ years!!!  
  
"Hn. I see." He said as he looked at the empty spot in the puzzle were the missing piece _should_ have been. He looked at me and said, "Yuugi, your not giving up are you?" I was kind of dumbfounded, I mean, the piece was _missing_. "You put your heart into this Yuugi. ."  
  
Boy, he's starting to sound like Anzu. . .  
  
". . .And miracles _do_ come true you know." With that said he produced the missing piece from his pocket!! OH MY GOSH!!! MIRACLES _DO_ COME TRUE!!!  
  
I had tears in my eyes. "OH GRANDPA!!!!" I 'glomped' him and took the piece and bombarded him with 'thank you' s and things that were similar. He left my room chuckling like Tomoyo from that girl's manga 'Card Captor Sakura', I decided he needed to read a _boy's_ manga and keep away from Anzu. I asked him were he had found it, but he said a friend of mine had dropped it off. I was rather confused, I mean, I don't -have- friends. So I was left to think who this person was. Well. Whoever you are, thanks. (A/N: this 'person' would be Katsuya Jounochi, I hope this isn't a spoiler for you peoples, but Katsuya threw a piece of the Sennen Puzzle into the pond/lake thingy at school.)  
  
That's when I noticed that I actually was going to -finish- the Sennen Puzzle. I felt like those characters in anime, you know, with all the sweat drops and stuff? Never mind. When I placed the final piece in all I could remember was a flash of really bright light and. . .I um, don't remember anything after that. (A/N: ^_~)  
  
Then the next day when I went to school that thug Ushio was sitting in a pile of leaves and garbage. He was going on about how all the 'money' was his . . . what money? It looked like he had finally gone nuts. So the school guards took him to an asylum, or somewhere like that.  
  
I was going to my classroom, but in the hallway I met up with Jounochi. He then said some seriously corny stuff and said that he wanted to consider me a friend of his, or something similar, I'm -still- not sure what he said. After he told me all that 'Anzu-World' junk he ran away and ended up leaving his shoe behind.  
  
**********************  
  
Those of you who even bothered to read I very happy!! ^O^  
  
Yuutsu: Suuure. You know you're just saying that because your chapter stunk.  
  
Your point? 


End file.
